


Nocur Region

by Desseruh



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: AU Region, Based on a failed rp, Dark Romance, Disease, F/M, Horror, Human Female/Male Pokemon, Infection, Multi, Necrotizing Bacteria, Nocur Region, Original Characters - Freeform, Tags might get worse, website related
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:46:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23088775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desseruh/pseuds/Desseruh
Summary: Pokemon AUA sickness is spreading.
Relationships: OC/OC, Original Female Character/Male Pokemon





	1. Enter Akiko, Enter Fawn

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This is chocked full of ideologically sensitive material. I'm going to spoil it now and tell you it is about a pokemon obsessing over a human. If this makes you uncomfortable, please turn back now.  
> If not, please enjoy "Nocur Region".

I loved her. 

I  _ love _ her. 

I hated her, but now I love her. 

Let me make you understand. Understand me, understand how deeply I could possibly love. How much I want to keep something alive and kill it all the same. 

...

I was sent as a stand in, an imposter, to watch the progression of the disease on one  _ Fawn Edelweiss  _ for My Lord Jyu. It was his disease. His infection. 

And I? I was  _ Akiko _ , son of the deceased Junko and Tomino. A pawn to Lord Jyu’s overwhelming will. HIs vision was bright in my mind's eye as I cut up and ate Gerard. I replaced Gerard, I was his imposter. 

Gerard, the lucky bastard, was an employee of The Poppy Fellowship, a project of rich humans on the mainland. They sought to cure. We, the Liberated Regime, sought to maim.  _ We _ spread the disease. It was my sister who had gone ashore to make little miss  _ Fawn _ sickly. 

And I, the replacement, the imposter, the lover: I was to watch her. As the humans had watched Lord Jyu. I was to.. Spy. I was one of the few in the Poppy Fellowship. Their creation had put Bruce in charge. And Bruce… Well, even those better than I had fallen to Bruce. 

My one saving grace- the very same that made it so easy to replace that Gerard, to fool the hazmat humans and to lie under the radar was one thing: I was a pokemon. 

My blood, my flesh, and my bones had damned me and blessed me. I was and am Akiko, the male Delphox. First egg of Junko and Tomino. Elder brother to Fa’Shinkin. It made it easy.

I made chirping sounds. I grinned and cooed and acted like I was nothing more than a subservient pokemon. I would fucking spin and the tips of my toes when they brought me things like  _ food.  _

When I was to be put to use, I was placed into a house in the hospitalized sector of the Nocur Region. 

Oh my, my home. I was born on Nocur. It was an abandoned place- by humans, at least. There was the meager landing in which was coupled as a place for docking boats, a shop for food and the strange and mechanical pokemon hospital. Then there was the Facility. 

The facility had been gutted and cleaned of its sins, sins recounted by Lord Jyu and many others. A place of testing. A horrible, terrible place that smelt like bleach and fear. It had even turned my dear sister’s toes as both our pelt stood on end. We had been new to the world when we had been taken there by an old Chansey called Lydia. She had not entered the building, but stood in its doorway and cried. 

And now I am older, my flesh hard and wired under the fur that made me look soft and comfortable. And I,  _ me, _ the imposter, had looked Bruce in his single eye, a huge and hulking Typhlosion, and lied. My voice was overly chipper and my twang changed as I announced everything I had learned during the days I mentally stripped poor Gerard’s mind down like an unwilling hooker. I wore his mind like a fucking skin sheath, and Bruce clapped me on the shoulder and smiled. Like a friend. Like he was proud and told me I would do well. 

The Poppy fucking Fellowship had invaded my home. This abandoned place. All by design, yes, we needed to see the progression of the disease. But this invasion made my stomach turn and once the door of my new home slipped shut,  _ Gerard _ slipped away and I was left there. My face no longer pinched uncomfortably, my eyes slipped wide. The one feature that didn’t match poor Gerard; his had been the mainland's sweet pumpkin orange. And mine? Nocur Region blue. 

Good thing poor Gerard smiled with his entire face. 

The day they delivered her, my sweet Fawn, was a good day. The skin and flayed corpse of the soft-mannered Gerard had just been stripped of its last fleshy bit, and the bones had been fed to the Dugatrio living in the basement. 

Fawn had come in a wheelchair. Her soft and squishy body, small and plump. Her face was mew like, and her eyes a sweet, sleepy brown. Her hair, which was still there, was thick. Curled. And the hair, when I had accidentally touched her, was dense and reminded me of the fur at the base of my mother’s neck. 

She smelt like sour body odor and stress. And underneath that putridness was the soft and sickly sweet scent of the necrotizing bacterial infection, latent and drifting through her sweet little arteries. Mapping her out. Teasing her immune system. 

She was one of the Zero. Patient Zeros. Now you may say, patient zero has to be the  _ first _ one with the disease that spreads it out to the people they interact with...Well, you are wrong. Not  _ this _ disease. This bacteria has no vectors it may live in, other than the cell culture glassware and adherent human cells. So everything has to be done mechanically. 

We need to see if it does what we want before we CRISPR the segment of DNA that will allow for non-mechanical spread. Airborne, that's what we shoot for. Hand sanitizer and those flimsy little hospital masks can’t fucking do a thing. Humans are hilarious. Hilarious! 

Ha ha ha. 

Ho ho ho. 

Fuck you mankind. 

It’s poetic, in a sense, that the very species that can’t not fuck around are going to be exterminated by the very beasts they test on. Do you think we don’t know about the Ratata that are cut open to show bits and pieces of a lymphatic system? What about the fetal Tarous serum? Let's not mince words here. Its all for the progression of science, right? That's why the older generation of this island all have track marks. That's why Lord Jyu has a vivisection scar. 

That's why my eyes are shocked blue with the chemical trail pasted vertically from my mother to me. 

Nocur blue. So pretty. So interesting. I once had a fling with a pretty Migthyena from the mainland and he just  _ couldn’t get enough of them.  _ And I couldn't get enough of him. His fur, after so long, is still feather soft and sometimes I swear it still has his warmth. 

But little Fawn? She was warm. And soft. There were no scars on her hands and her body looked weak and malleable. I let my paw, under the guise of fixing her IV closer to the entrance wound, slide across her breasts. She seems startled, but hell, I am a pokemon. And that makes it so..fucking..easy. 

The pokemon that delivered her were two very hardy looking Corviknights. One was unknown to me, and the other was a childhood friend. 

You see. We have holds everywhere. 

The Corviknight I didn’t know nodded to me, my face pinched and smiling and hurting, and flew off. The one I did know, Nozomi, looked at me through dense, beady red contacts. 

“ **Remove these.** ” She muttered, blinking as if she had something in her eye. Which, she did. 

I gave her a thinner smile, like a sharp papercut, as I pushed Fawn further into the home and right in front of the television, carefully guiding her still capable hand to the remote as I cooed. 

She waved me off and I had to clench my fist until it bled. I wanted to hit her. It would be easy to kill her… Just a slip. One hooked claw at the base of her neck…

“ **Akiko?”** I internally cringed as I turned to look at Nozomi, who stupidly used my name out in the open. 

**“Oh, oh, I'm so terribly sorry. What are you going by now? Jerry?”** She mocked and I bared my teeth at her as I walked to the door, forcing her head out of the entryway and closing it behind us. 

“ **Gerard.”** I was stiff with her, even as she ruffled my neck fur with her deadly beak. 

“ **Puh. Stupid. That name is garbage.”** She yawned in my ear as she shook her wings out. “ **Too manly for a little reynard like you.”**

Little I was not. I was taller than most Delphoxes. Not that I was winning any prizes against other pokemon, but hell, at least I could trace the lines of their jugulars. 

“ **Fuck.”** I say. It is my favorite word. “ **That guy was shit. Couldn’t wield his own dick without express command, let alone fight back.** ”

I pressed my paw pads to my eyes and temples and rubbed gently, trying to alleviate the tenseness in my cranium. Nozomi gave a mocking coo and I could feel her flare slightly. 

“ **Tell me about it. The mainland...God the mainland, Akiko. It’s like they don’t even have brains.”**

I didn’t try to correct the name. It was nice hearing it when I knew that I wouldn’t hear it again for a while. I simply laid a hand on her armored chest and patted. My other hand peeled off thick contacts that stuck to her eye sockets with crusted protein and salt.

I could feel her relief. Palpable and tasting of sesame. 

We collectively sighed, and Nozomi turned and flew away. The air battered me and cooled my smoldering anger as I too, turned and entered the house. 

The place was filled with canned laughter and the smell of human, a game show host rattling off scripts like wild. And I stopped, my eyes finding the mirror set on the wall in front of the door, a tacky piece that was to be used as insurance, so I could see who was at the door without them seeing me. A peephole would have been...too suspicious in these McMansions. Cardboard cutout homes. 

I wasn’t Gerard right now. My eyes had bags under them and my mouth was in a tight line. So, I gave myself a smile. To cheer myself up and cheer myself on. 

Blue eyes were slitted like vipers, and my smile was so...stretched it showed all my teeth and a thin line of gum. There was a piece of Gerard between my left canine and the front teeth. And as another round of canned laughter played in the background, I promised myself:

  
“ **_I will do terrible things.”_ **


	2. My Cousin the Zoroark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His name was fucking stupid.

I cooked and I cleaned. 

It was like married life and I was the poor bitch who shackled themselves to an angry, short chode of a human. I was a battered housewife. 

Of course, it had only been a few hours. But I was feeling dramatic and so was Fawn. She refused to eat when dinner swung ‘round, constantly whined she wanted her daddy, and just wouldn’t shut up. 

Not to mention, she had been playing Game Shows on the television. One could only hear the same man recite the same snarky lines to the same privilege white-washed humans over a distilled, boiled down can of laughs before it left a guy _shaking._

I had been washing a plate when my anger toward the little whelp in the next room left the fake porcelain snapped and splintered in my paws. The edges cut me and the water turned a soft, dusty rose color. In the thumb muscle, there was a jagged line of meat that reminded me of a well-cut piece of raw Wooloo. However, this bit of meat I wasn’t hungry for, so I scowled at it before licking the blood and soap suds away. 

I needed to get the fuck out of here, if just for a bit. 

“Delphox?” 

Yes, I was a Delphox. What of it?

“Can you bring me some pain meds?” 

Oh. She wasn’t just stating my species, but calling it as if it was my name. Now, what if I turned around and called her human, or better yet, ‘mixed-afro-caucasian-with-curly-hair.’? I was not my _species._ I was an individual. Would humans look at me and my mother, and at an extension my sister(whenever she dropped the kiddie-innocent-look and evolved), and call us all the same? Disgusting. 

Using my good hand I opened one of the well explored cabinets, the pills kept well out of reach of patients as The Poppy Fellowship feared suicide, and gripped a small bottle of over the counter acetominophen. The pills rattled as I quickly walked out of the kitchen and into the living room, lit up by the fading sun and the small LED television. 

On that T.V., a woman with long white hair jumped up and down, her heavy breasts swinging wildly, as she won some sum of money. 

Yikes, she looked like a pale Jinx. 

I placed the pill bottle on the side table, a little hard, next to the slowly sipped glass of water Fawn had been nursing. 

The illness was slow set, but it shouldn’t have affected the gastrointestinal anatomy. At least, not _yet._ So her desire to fast was simply a childish response to oncoming death. 

How pitiful. 

At least I got to eat the food, instead of the strange fecal-like pellets that announced “Poke-Chow” over the bright yellow bag. Perhaps that’s why the late Gerard buckled so quick? Was he malnourished? 

I wonder, snidely, if he ever craved Pidgey as I did. 

I wasn’t thanked as the young woman quickly downed a few before placing the bottle back on the stand, gulping down water as she reclined back into her wheelchair. 

I doubted she actually needed the thing. Fawn Edelweiss’ files hadn’t labeled her as disabled. The daughter of a single-father real-estate tycoon, but that was all I could feel bad for her about. 

I frowned at her and remembered my destroyed paw. Too late as I felt the blood spurt and stream out and hit the carpet, leaving a dark smear in the peach-colored carpet. Why they put carpet into a home where long-haired pokemon would work, I do not know. These people were never going to be on my highlight list for intelligence. 

So I grabbed the pills and walked away and ignored my desire to put my paw in her face, show her what real issues were. Beat some sense it her dumb, mew face until her sleepy brown eyes glittered with understanding. 

I sighed, quietly, a plume of black smoke curling from my lips and the taste of charcoal blinding out the taste of spicy vegan curry and rice that had clung to my tastebuds. 

I was going out. Probably the whole night, and when I got back I was sure that Miss Fawn would be up and about. 

The pills went back to the place, the plates were ignored and I left out the back door with a roll of gauze making its path around my split flesh. The sun was making everything fire orange and a thin haze had swept across the housing development. It made shadows that flickered in the thick woods just a bit more daunting. 

Daunting to someone not raised within their dark folds, but to me? A glorious home. The soft mattress in your mother's house when you come home from university. 

And like my childhood home, the moment I stepped into its heavy shadows I was punched in the nose. 

I made a _manly noise_ as my nose caved itself in and tossed me on my ass. I definitely didn’t cup my nose in pain. 

Roark. The Zoroark. 

I sneezed a mist of blood, snot, and tears into the air between us before snarling at the stupidly named cunt that doubled as my menacing cousin. He crouched over me, his slitted eyes reminding me fondly of Gerard.

I wonder if Roark knew I had delved into an insidious life of cannibalism.

Not that it mattered really. We could all, 'all' being pokemon, talk to one another quite easily. A Purrlion speaking to a Pidove was common. It was also common for the Purrlion to take a fucking bite out of the Pidove, so the topic of who was a friend and who was the food was a constant situation contender. 

But here was here. And I was sure that me snacking on my twinsie would be a bit shocking. 

I wasn’t, however, going to pull the cannibal version of ‘my dad’s bigger than your dad’ argument. But just for delineation's sake, my cock’s bigger than your cock, Roark. Suck it. 

With a hard snap of my teeth, my thinner fox muzzle clamped onto Roark’s lupine one. I could feel his cold, wet nose shuffle against the sensitive flesh of my palate. He yelped and I used my back legs to beat the air out his lungs by slamming my paws into the soft, exposed flesh of his belly. He was fatter than I, so his flesh jiggled in a funny way that I would have laughed at if my teeth were digging into his mandibles. 

Then, as quickly as it started, I let his stupid face go and Roark dropped back on his ass. 

Then I was crouched above him, albeit in a way that wouldn’t allow him to repeat what I had done to him, and I _snarled._

“ **God, you’re such a fucking pussy Kiki.** ” Roark said in a wheezing voice, his face bleeding and his claws splayed onto each side of his body. 

“ **Yeah Roary** ?” I muttered between clenched teeth as I grabbed his ear and twisted it in my hurt paw. “ **At least I get to have one then.** ” 

I let him go and took a step back. 

**“What do you want, Roark?** ” I finally ask when his wheezing tapers out and he's stopped clutching himself like he's constipated. 

“ **I just wanted to see if Nozomi was lyin’ or not.** ” 

I stop, I wait, and glare down my nose at the Zoroark. Named Roark. What the living hell. 

“ **She said you were here, workin’ for Lord Jyu.** ”

I give him a slippery smile, my wide blue eyes finding his own horrible pale blue eyes. There is blood on my teeth and smoke on my lips and he can see that I am threatening him. **“Of course! Don’t you know, Gerard looked like me.”**

“ **Haha..Gerard? What kinda dumbass name is that**.”

I frown at him, my eyes glittering. Your name is Roark the Zoroark, you fucking hypocrit. 

**“So, uh, where is he?** ” That ended on a smile, one that was brutish but unknowing. “ **Ya tie him to a Drednaw?** ”

Instead of answering him, ya know, my cannibalism is bigger than your cannibalism, I picked the sliver of Gerard still stuck between my teeth and flicked it at him. 

It landed on his nose. 

Roark went cross-eyed a moment to stare at the stretched bit of connective tissue and muscle before reaching a claw up to pick it off. 

“ **Kiki, that’s fucking sick…** ”

I grin at him, sliding my tongue between my teeth to lick at my gum line as he smiles back with cruelty. We are cousins. 

With the back of my injured paw I wipe away the grit and blood from my nose and lips as a walk away from the chucking Zoroark. My point was proven, my dick was bigger. 

It was dark when I got back to the house, the lights were on but the canned laughter wasn’t drifting through the open window. Finally. 

I entered the house, my eyes thin. The sound of the shower could be heard at the other end of the house and I subtly scratch at my bloody chest hair, yearning for a bath myself. And, as if remembering it at the idea of washing, my eyes flicker over to the sink. Which is empty. 

No dishes or bloody water or broken porcelain. 

Aww did she clean up after herself? Wasn't that lovely-

There was a chittering hiss before I was hit in the nose for a second time.


	3. My Parents Taught Me When I Was Young

Pain radiated from my nose. 

Sharp and demanding, pacing a to-and-fro across the nerve endings in my face. 

It was enough force to send my lith body slamming into the counter, my paws colliding with the stiff surface as I tried to halt my descent- only to agitate my still unhealed wound. I couldn’t get a grip and my legs were suddenly not beneath me any longer- 

Boxed in by a massive Salazzle. Arching over herself on thick legs to watch me with eyes the color of purple venom, one claw digging harshly into the soft flesh of my inner thigh- as if trying to push my legs apart. 

Now- it must be said that my species looks very feminine. With our swaying hips and the curve of our legs, especially in our Braixen form, seemed to be enticing to the wrong set of folks. My mother had recounted to me many times from the day I could understand that we were not to let anything between our legs. 

No, that was a dangerous territory of groping, fingers always slick with sweat and spit. 

My mother had her experience. You see- my father is an Arbok. Was an Arbok. His mouth a papercut smile and his scaled lips coated in poison, his body a rope in which to strangle. 

My father was an Arbok. 

My father was an Arbok. 

My father was an Arbok.

My mother was a Braixen when I was born. Young and frightened, I remembered her paws shook when she would feed me. I remember the cold ropes of scales that would fleck against my knuckles when my father would climb her shuddering body. 

Did my mother feel like this when my father would molest her? Touching her thighs and stomach, all the soft bits as he lay glaring at her with those venom-coated eyes. 

But there was a difference between my mother and I: I was a lot more violent. A lot more vicious. You see, my father was, in fact, an Arbok. 

And like all sons of snakes, I lashed out and landed a punch to the gut of that horrible, slithering woman. And I watched in glee as the air huffed from her mouth in a sour squawk, her eyes going wide and her pupils sharpening to narrow slits. 

This did not last long and my sweet revenge was cut short when she wrapped her long, sticky amphibian fingered hand around my throat and began to pelt my face with punches. I felt my zygomatic bone break and blood pool in my vision. 

My voice was choked out by the rabid salamander’s fingers, but my teeth bared themselves anyway as flames licked out and along the arm of the Salazzle, ineffective against the fellow fire-user. So, I used my feet to bat and scrape at the woman’s stomach, tearing and crashing as her fist tried to make a hole in my face. 

“ **_G-geeeet oh-off meeeee.”_ ** It sounded like I was dragging chains over my vocal cords. Hell, with how cold this bitch’s fucking mitts were, maybe I was! Fuck! 

Then she was screaming. 

Loud and warbling and- No. No no no,  _ she _ wasn’t screaming. Her mouth was shut until she had turned to look over her shoulder- that vicious, sadistic expression slipping into a gaping ‘Oh shit’, horrified and regretful. Like a mutt about to be beaten with a newspaper. 

“Trixie!? Get off of him!” The same voice yelled over my own wheezing. “Get off! Get off!”

And as ‘TrIxiE’ stood the fuck up and let me have some air, I cracked her again in the side of the jaw.

She fell away, surprised as her jaw went wonky and she fell against the refrigerator, hands failing to steady herself as she too fell to the floor. 

I would love to say that I was about to get up and beat her bloody, kill her even, as she tried to do with me. But I was dizzy. I had taken a few too many headshots that evening and I wasn’t able to see out of my right eye except for a strange red haze. Smokey and unclear. 

“Delphox! Delphox- I, Uh, let me-”

I turned toward her, a towel slipping down the curve of her chest-fat, sagging a bit low on her stomach. Her legs, as I had thought before, were working fine. She was a little liar. She was faking it. 

And in her little liars fist, she had it. A small, round thing. White and red. 

I screamed like I was being faced with the torment Lord Jyu had been, recoiling away with my teeth bared as I stumbled back and over the Salazzle, dodging her arms as they came up to hold me. 

To what, trap me before being imprisoned? Forever held in the empty nothingness that was a pokeball? She was going to lock me in there, I would never leave. Forever a marble of agony. 

No, no no no, I could not let that happen. 

I kicked away from Trixie, my fur carrying me across the floor until I reached the section where the front door and the living room met and on all fours, like I was but a kit again, I ran through the passage. 

“Wait! No, come back! I command you, Delphox!” She screeched behind me and I could hear both sets of footsteps follow me into the space between the front door and the mirror as I, myself, high-tailed it over the overstuffed couch- and into the coffee table.

It didn’t break. No- apparently I was too weak for that as well. God, what next? Would the little girl herself snap my neck and wear me as a cloak? How about eat me as they ate Slowpokes in other regions? 

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. 

I was gonna skull fuck that cunt Salazzle. Wear her skull as a toothed codpiece and use her cartilaginous spine as a whip. 

I skidded forward, drool and blood flapping from my numb tongue as I ran in the hallway- and finally into the door that led to an unfinished and unlit basement- my fingers scratching and pawing at the latch as if my mind had reseeded into itself and I was left as nothing but a salivating, shaking animal. 

Finally my claws caught the door knob as the two rounded on me, their shout mingling to hell screams and panic. My blood was a rush and I felt scared- scared of both of them. Trixie and Fawn, my destroyers. 

This was to get rid of me, this was to end me. Ha, ah, aahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. 

The knob turned and I entered, slamming my body back to close the door with a loud bang, followed by a short snapping thump as something, probably that fucking pokeball, was thrown at me too late. 

I locked the door- you better fucking beleive me I locked that door. And sat at the top of the stairs, in the dark, and shook. Holding my hands over my ears as the both banged on the door. 

“Come out Delphox! 

“ **_Come out, come out!_ **

We just want to help! 

**_It’ll be quick!_ **

She just didn’t know who you were!”

**_I snap you in half if you don’t, little Reynard._ **

Trixie didn’t mean to hurt you!”

**_I’ll eat you alive.”_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Well! Thanks for reading! Please leave a review if ya could. The website, already half-finished, might be out soon with detailed descriptions of characters. 
> 
> Nocur Region was a very old concept between me and a few friends, but in the end, our roleplay was killed off by a lack of interest. But I am a sucker for horror. 
> 
> All characters are copyright to me. 
> 
> Pokemon as a whole is copyrighted to Gamefreak. I also will say I have no association with Nintendo or Gamefreak and I have no sponsors for this fiction.


End file.
